The present invention relates to banknote handling equipment of the kind comprising a machine which is closed when in operation and which includes a unit for receiving banknotes fed externally into the machine, a unit for checking the validity, quality and denomination of deposited banknotes, and a unit for bundling and encasing or packaging checked banknotes. The banknote encasing means is adapted to encase banknotes to provide a closed package in a manner which effectively makes it difficult to unnoticeably re-close a banknote package which has been sealed in the equipment and then broken open. The equipment also includes means for printing information that discloses the contents of the package with respect to each bundling/encasing function.
Equipment of the aforedescribed kind is known to the art. See for instance U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,031,379 and 5,468,941 in this respect. The ever increasing risk of robbery and burglary in conjunction with money handling procedures in general and handling of banknotes in particular makes it necessary to improve earlier known methods, apparatus and equipment with the intention of reducing the incitement to criminal activities in this respect. The present invention endeavours to provide an improvement in earlier known banknote handling equipment of a given kind.
In the case of banknote handling equipment of the aforedescribed kind, the printing device is adapted to print information disclosing the contents of a closed and sealed banknote package in mirror image on the inside of transparent encasement material intended for encasing banknotes to form a closed package so that information relating to the closed package will be the right side up, durable and visible from outside said package. This is believed to considerably reduce the possibility of resealing a package of banknotes in a manner that cannot be noticed, or of manipulating the information.